In post-menopausal women, cardiovascular disease is the leading cause of death. Estrogen replacement therapy improves cardiovascular health in women. This study aims to elucidate possible mechanisms by which estrogen provides a cardioprotective effect, as well as to explore the relationship of specific estrogen structures to their cardioprotective effects.